L'Homme De Paille et autres histoires
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Pour cause d'études, ça devient sérieux, mes dernières updates commencent à dater. Je reviendrais peutêtre, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous trouverez ici quelques débuts d'histoires qui me tenaient à coeur. Libre à vous si vous voulez les continuer.
1. L'homme de paille chp1

_Première histoire : c'est un UA (je les aime bien) qui a été commencé post-tome 5. Je ne savais donc pas ce qu'il allait advenir de Drago dans le tome 6._

_Cette histoire avait (était censée avoir) comme toile de fond les conditions de vie de Drago après l'arrestation de son père (dans sa famille, à l'école, face aux « amis » de son père) et sa rancune envers Harry._

L'HOMME DE PAILLE

o

o

o

1. Sang de bourbe et conséquences

o

o

"Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, Mr Malfoy."

_Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?_ Songea-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne dit rien, et d'ailleurs il était rare qu'il dise quelque chose ; mais peut-être que s'il se forçait un peu, elle pourrait lire dans ses pensées.

Dehors, le ciel était d'une couleur de glace, un étrange bleu pâle qui donnait le frisson ; mais ici, dans le bureau de la responsable de la maison de Gryffondor, tout était chaud : le tapis rouge, le feu dans la cheminée, tout était _brûlant_.

"Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas reçu d'avertissement !"

Dieu comme il voulait sortir d'ici. Le monde en rouge et or avait tendance à lui donner la nausée.

"Et je vous ai donné plus de secondes chances que vous ne le méritiez."

Elle le considérait, perplexe. Apparemment, le fait qu'on puisse s'appliquer si consciencieusement à gâcher sa vie - et celle des autres au passage - la dépassait. C'était bien une Gryffondor, celle-là. Ils faisaient toujours tout un cas de principes stupides comme les _secondes chances_.

Un Serpentard n'accorde jamais de seconde chance.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous." répéta t'elle, atterrée.

_Va pourtant bien falloir que tu trouves…_

Si elle attendait qu'il parle, elle en serait pour ses frais ; il n'avait aucunement l'intention de défendre son cas. De toutes façons, vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il semblait de plus en plus évident que son cas était indéfendable.

Ca ne lui avait pourtant pas semblé si terrible, sur le coup. Et puis, cette gamine n'avait qu'à regarder où elle mettait les pieds, c'est vrai quoi, quand on a deux noises de bon sens, on ne renverse pas une assiette de purée sur les genoux d'un type qui a passé une très mauvaise journée, encore moins si ce type est Drago Malfoy. Seulement voilà, c'était une Gryffondor, et une sang de bourbe, qui plus est, alors allez lui demander de réfléchir…

"Ce n'est que la dernière d'une très longue liste, Mr Malfoy."

_Et ouais, un vrai petit délinquant._

Brusquement, elle cessa de faire les cents pas sur son beau tapis rouge et se planta devant lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_Plaît-il ?_

"Souhaitez-vous vraiment être exclus de Poudlard, Mr Malfoy ?"

_Hou là, mais ça deviens sérieux !_

"Malfoy ! Je vous ai posé une question !"

Peut-être serait-il obligé de l'ouvrir, finalement.

"J'imagine que de toutes façons, vous avez déjà pris votre décision."

Et voilà ! Cinquante points pour le rôle du type désespéré, Potter n'aurait pas fait mieux.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé."

Ou peut-être que si.

"Malfoy !"

Elle commençait à s'énerver. Mauvais, ça. De mauvaise grâce, il releva les yeux.

De _très_ mauvaise grâce.

"Non."

_Et ne compte pas sûr moi pour une brillante plaidoirie, peau de vache !_

"Et bien il fallait peut-être y penser avant de vous comporter de cette façon !"

_Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi !_ Et puis elle n'était pas morte, cette petite, si ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. L'espace d'un moment, il se surprit à espérer Rogue, mais à la tête qu'elle fit, il déchanta bien vite.

"Bonjour, professeur." dit-elle avec une nuance de respect dans la voix. Une nuance qu'elle ne mettait jamais pour Rogue.

Dumbledore.

_Alors là, c'est complet._

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de se retourner, le grand chef contourna lui-même le bureau et vint se planter devant lui, avec ce même air attristé assombrissant son visage.

A croire qu'ils allaient _vraiment_ le regretter.

"Je ne vous cache pas que je suis très déçu par votre attitude, Mr Malfoy."

Oui, ça, il commençait à le savoir. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est comment il pouvait décevoir des gens qui n'avaient vu en lui autre chose qu'un gamin prétentieux et stupide. Crétins de Gryffondor.

"Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été durs pour vous…"

_Ha non, pitié…_

"Mais avez-vous pensé à votre mère ?"

_Non, mais il me prend pour Potter ?_

Voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la mine contrite de l'adolescent en crise qui réalise brusquement tout le tord qu'il a causé dans son élan de détresse égoïste, Dumbledore prit un air encore plus déçu.

"Je n'ai aucune envie de vous renvoyer, Mr Malfoy…"

_Mais…_

"Et il est plus que probable que vous seriez en danger, loin de Poudlard…"

_Mais ?_

"De plus, ce serait vous encourager dans la mauvaise voix…"

_Mais ???_

"Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Aussi, je vous accorde aujourd'hui mon _dernier_ avertissement."

_Crétin_. Pour un peu, il aurait presque été déçu. Un sursis de plus.

"Mais je ne me contenterais pas d'un simple avertissement, Mr Malfoy."

Tiens ? Quel tour stupide ce vieil idiot avait-il encore dans sa manche ? La dernière fois, il avait du repeindre à la main trois salles du château. Trois salles qu'il avait du nettoyer avant, bien sûr, car il y avait tellement de poussière sur les murs qu'il était impossible de déterminer leur couleur de départ. Pas vraiment le genre de punition qui incitait à l'examen de conscience…

"Voyant que les… Hum… Travaux d'aménagement ne vous réussissent pas vraiment, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de différent."

_Allons bon…_

"Quelque chose qui touche plus aux… relations humaines."

_Relations humaines ?_ Il avait lancé un sort de bastonnade à une fillette qui avait renversé un bol de purée, on aurait pu penser que ça statuait définitivement ses capacités en communication, non ?

"Je pense que cela pourrait vous apporter beaucoup."

Non.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses pensées.

"Oui, professeur McGonagall ?"

_'l'avais oubliée, celle-là._

"Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous avez exactement en tête, professeur."

_En voilà, une putain de bonne question !_

Dumbledore, lui, le regardait.

"Est-ce que le nom de Emily Thorne vous dit quelque chose, Mr Malfoy ?"

"Non, ça devrait ?"

Etait-ce bien lui qui avait parlé ?

"C'est une élève de première année, à Poufsouffle."

_Tu m'étonnes que je ne connaisse pas…_

"Et quel est le rapport avec Malfoy ?" s'enquit McGonagall, l'air vaguement inquiet.

_Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir…_

"Cette élève a une année d'avance, elle est donc la plus jeune de sa maison, la plus jeune élève de l'école, en fait. Ses parents sont moldus, elle ne connaît donc presque rien de notre monde."

_Charmant, le tableau !_

"Il est donc compréhensible qu'elle éprouve quelques difficultés pour s'intégrer."

_Oh non…_ Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander _ça_ ?

"Je veux que vous l'y aidiez, Mr Malfoy."

Aider une _sang de bourbe_ ? Et une sang de bourbe de Poufsouffle, en plus. D'ailleurs, comment un Poufsouffle pouvait-il avoir du mal à s'intégrer ? Ces faces de lune acceptaient n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne la mieux indiquée…" répondit-il prudemment.

Il vit à la tête de McGonagall que, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'approuvait sans réserve.

"Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider, Mr Malfoy."

"Mais je ne peux pas faire ça…"

"Votre avenir à Poudlard est à ce prix, Mr Malfoy."

_Vieux timbré ! Qu'on lui fasse manger sa barbe !_

"Le professeur McGonagall sera chargée de veiller à ce que vous fassiez bien votre travail, au moindre doute de sa part, vous serez renvoyé. Est-ce clair ?"

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

"Acceptez-vous ce marché ?"

Non mais pour qui le prenait-on ? Est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous qu'il allait s'abaisser à jouer les guides touristiques pour une petite sang de bourbe qui avait le mal du pays ? Si elle ne se plaisait pas à Poudlard, qu'elle retourne chez ses moldus, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'en empêcherait, ce n'était pas lui qui l'aiderait, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui accepterait ce contrat à la noix et qu'ils le renvoient s'ils n'étaient pas contents.

"Alors, Malfoy ?" s'impatienta McGonagall.

"Très bien, professeur."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

Le ciel bleu de glace avait viré au bleu de nuit. Drago contemplait son assiette d'un œil morne. L'odeur douceâtre de la soupe de potiron lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Tiens, Malfoy !"

Avec un sourire moqueur, Théodore Nott se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise voisine.

"Tu n'es pas en train de préparer tes bagages ?"

"Je ne suis pas renvoyé." répondit Drago d'un ton tranquille.

Nott haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait ni déçu ni réjoui par la nouvelle, juste étonné.

"On dirait que Potter n'a pas le monopole des traitements de faveur, finalement."

Et, voyant que Drago ne semblait guerre tenté par sa soupe, il attira à lui son assiette et, après une seconde de réflexion, son gobelet également.

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?" s'enquit Nott "Tu as bafoué le règlement et tu en es sorti vainqueur, tu devrais être fier de toi."

_Sans blagues ?_

"A Gryffondor, on te fêterait déjà en héros."

_C'est qu'il ne leur en faut pas beaucoup_.

"Alors, qu'est ce que le vieux t'a trouvé, cette fois ?"

Drago hésita un moment à répondre, certain que l'autre en ferait des gorges chaudes au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois, les Serpentards n'étaient pas réputés pour leur humour subtil. D'un autre côté, ils le sauraient bien un jour.

"Allez, crache le morceau, Malfoy, je l'apprendrais un jour ou l'autre, de toutes façons."

Le plus brièvement possible, il résuma les termes de son "contrat" avec Dumbledore.

Nott émit un long sifflement quand il se tut.

"Eh bien, tu vas passer de supers week-ends. Remarque, ça te fera toujours une copine, tu t'affiches tellement peu avec des dames qu'on doit commencer à douter de ta virilité, dans le coin."

Comme il disait, pas réputés pour leur humour subtil.

"Pas franchement drôle." commenta t'il

Nott haussa les épaules sans se formaliser.

"Qui c'est, la gamine ?"

"Elle s'appelle Gorne ou Dorne ou Torne ou quelque chose comme ça. Je dois la rencontrer demain après les cours. Mais j'ai plutôt envie de…"

Il se tut. Un léger frémissement parcourut soudainement la grande salle, comme une brise d'automne. Les plus jeunes levèrent le nez de leur assiette et se mirent à chuchoter. Leurs aînés, s'efforçant de faire preuve de plus de discrétion, avaient interrompu leurs conversations et guettaient l'entrée de la grande salle du coin de l'œil.

"Et voilà la gloire nationale." annonça Nott, moqueur.

En effet, Potter, fort de son statut de sauveur de l'humanité récemment retrouvé, venait de faire son entrée, talonné de près par ses fidèles lèche-bottes.

Drago sentit un frisson de rage le traverser.

"Ca fait deux mois que l'école à reprit," fit Nott, "on aurait pu penser qu'ils se lasseraient de ce cirque."

"Penses-tu," grinça Drago "ils ont passé un an à le traiter de fou furieux, il faut bien qu'ils se rattrapent."

Potter, ignorant superbement l'agitation dont il était le centre, s'installa au milieu de cette bande d'abrutis qu'étaient les sixièmes années de Gryffondor, juste en face de Londubat l'empoté.

_Profites-en bien tant que tu peux jouer les petits princes, Potter !_

"Tu veux savoir qui je plains, dans cette triste histoire, Malfoy ?"

"Quelle histoire ?" s'enquit distraitement Drago, qui ne quittait pas des yeux la table des Gryffondor.

"Ton histoire. L'horrible punition qui vient de te tomber sur la tête… Tu te rappelles ?"

"Bien sûr, crétin. Et bien quoi ? C'est moi qui suis à plaindre, qui d'autre ?"

"Cette pauvre sang de bourbe."

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

o

o

_Emily Joan Thorne_, annonçait la page de garde. Bien un nom de Poufsouffle ça !

Discrètement, Drago ouvrit le dossier jaune. Jaune pour Poufsouffle, bien sûr. MacGonagall avait à tout prix tenu à le lui refourgué avant qu'il ne rencontre la gamine. Peut-être entretenait-elle le secret espoir que le récit de ses prouesses en cours d'histoire l'empêcherait de la dévorer toute crue.

Peut-être ne le tenait-elle pas pour si monstrueux que ça, finalement. Dommage pour elle, songea t'il en guettant Rogue du coin de l'œil.

Rogue qui n'aurait sans doute pas enlevé le moindre point à Serpentard, quand bien même il aurait surpris Drago avec ce foutu dossier. Il se contentait d'arpenter les rangs côté Gryffondor, distribuant sarcasmes et menaces sans compter.

Car, cette année encore, au nom d'on ne savait quel stupide principe de solidarité, les Gryffondor assistaient à ce cours en même temps que les Serpentards, et parmi eux, au grand désespoir de Rogue, Potter. Pourquoi Potter persistait-il en potion ? Mystère ! Peut-être était-il réellement maso, ou peut-être souhaitait-il finir Auror. Il semblait prendre très à cœur son rôle de Sauveur de l'humanité, ces derniers temps.

Rogue passa à côté de lui et Drago ne fit pas un geste pour dissimuler le dossier, qui pourtant était bien trop jaune Poufsouffle pour être discret. Mais le professeur ne fit pas un commentaire, jetant à peine un regard à la potion dont Nott s'occupait pour eux deux.

Tiens, la gamine semblait douée en défense contre les forces du mal, surprenant pour un Poufsouffle. Sans doutes aurait-on du refiler le cas à Potter, un gamin triste et incompris avec un minimum de talent pour les escarmouche, à coup sûr il s'y serait retrouvé.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Arborant une effrayante grimace de satisfaction, Rogue s'immobilisa, bras croisés, devant le chaudron de Potter qui laissait échapper de grosses volutes de fumée d'un beau jaune brillant, qui aurait pu faire envie à un Poufsouffle.

"N'ai-je pas dis en début de cours, Mr Potter, que la potion des brumes est censées être _bleue_ ?"

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil au chaudron entre lui et Nott, le liquide qu'il contenait était d'un bleu outremer parfait. Ce type avait ça dans le sang.

Quand à Potter, fallait l'admettre, il était plutôt branché Quidditch ; sans doute pour le plus grand plaisir de Rogue, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

"Dites-moi, Potter, sauriez-vous seulement reconnaître la couleur bleue ?"

Hermione Granger prit un air outragé. Potter, quand à lui, restait affalé sur sa chaise, fixant Rogue avec une colère froide, l'air vaguement méprisant, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre.

"C'est bien le seul qui ose encore s'en prendre à lui, dans cette saleté d'école !" glissa la voix de Nott.

Drago réprima un ricanement.

"Rogue, le dernier de nos héros…"

Et, comme la semaine précédente, ils observèrent Rogue débarrasser d'un coup de baguette magique le chaudron de la potion offensante, et Drago se demanda à part lui si Rogue ne regrettait pas un peu ce gros lourdaud de Neville Londubat.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il tourna le dos aux stupides Gryffondor autant qu'à ses stupides camarades et se replongea dans le dossier de cette non moins stupide Poufsouffle.


	2. L'homme de paille chp2

L'HOMME DE PAILLE

o

o

o

2. La fable du papillon et du serpent.

o

o

"D'accord, Malfoy ; alors vous vous en tenez à ce qu'on a dit, d'accord ? Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de…"

_La ramener en vie ?_

" Faire connaissance."

McGonagall était nerveuse. Pire que ça, même. Et lui, il gardait un calme olympien, pour le simple plaisir de l'angoisser encore un peu plus.

Elle le considéra un moment, cherchant en vain un moyen de retarder une seconde de plus l'inévitable, se demandant probablement pour la millième fois _pourquoi_ Dumbledore avait confié une enfant innocente à un Serpentard de cœur et d'âme, un fils de mangemort si bien acculé au bord de l'abîme qu'il risquait de chuter d'une seconde à l'autre, entraînant son entourage avec lui.

Drago resta stoïque, mettant un point d'honneur, comme il le faisait depuis six mois, à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il éprouvait, colère, ennui ou autre.

"Alors on y va." soupira t'elle, la mort dans l'âme.

_Haut les cœurs, peau de vache !_

Il se garda bien de souligner que, dans _cette navrante affaire_, la seule victime, c'était lui. Sans doute MsGonagall n'adopterait-elle pas ce point de vue.

Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

o

o

o


End file.
